Kiss from a rose
by Jean Benriya'DesuSmith
Summary: Oneshoot/AU Nuestra historia se centra en nuestra era. La legión del reconocimiento, es un cuerpo de elite encargado de erradicar los ataques de los titanes alrededor de Japón. Esta historia se centra en el comandante de la legión Erwin Smith y el oficial de la misma Levi Rivaille...El comandante desea formar una familia con el único hombre que ha amado, Levi...pero este se res


_-"Comparo tus besos con una rosa en la tumba. Cuanto más tengo de ti, se siente extraño, y ahora que tu rosa está en flor, una luz golpea la oscuridad en la tumba. Hay tanto que un hombre puede decirte, por lo tanto, mucho puede decir tu sigues siendo, mi poder, mi placer, mi dolor, para mí eres como una creciente adicción que no puedo negar ¿No te gustaría decirles que me eres saludable?"_

Nuestra historia comienza en esta era:

 **21 de enero de 2014:**

-Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Les convocaremos de nuevo cuando se hayan terminado las mejoras del equipo de maniobras tridimensional, así como cuando tengamos el análisis completo del ADN del joven Jaeger. Pueden retiraste. -decía el comandante Dot Pixis, un hombre de edad avanzada, ojos color miel, alto y delgado, de facciones duras pero amable en el fondo.

-Pero, Comandante...con respecto a la situación que se presentó en Tokio recientemente, los titanes reaparecen cada vez más fuertes y nuestras armas son inútiles... -comentó Armin Arlert un joven rubio de 20 años, que en realidad aparentaba 15 por su baja estatura, de cara redonda y cabello rubio hasta los hombros, además de unos ojos azules con una gran determinación.

-Por ello no se preocupe Arlert, -agregó el comandante- es por eso que tienen que atender al 100% su entrenamiento bajo las órdenes de la Srita. Mikasa Ackerman y el Comandante Levi Rivaille..Ahora, retírense a descansar. Mañana será un día duro en su entrenamiento.

-Entendido, Comandante.- agrego el joven castaño de 20 años, Eren Jaeger.- Hasta mañana.

Acto seguido los asistentes de la reunión caminaron a la salida:

-No puedo creer que el Comandante me halla puesto a cargo del entrenamiento con Ackerman, no la soporto...-se quejaba el oficial de la Legión Levi Rivaille

-Tienes que aprender a trabajar en equipo Levi, lo hemos hablado muchas veces. Además les estaré supervisando junto con Hanji...-decía calmado un joven alto, corpulento, rubio, de expresión dura pero confiable, su nombre: Erwin Smith

-¿Y esa estúpida cuatro ojos para que me va a supervisar? Su lugar esta en el laboratorio del cuartel, no en entrenamiento...-sus palabras se interrumpieron por la voz del joven castaño-

-Señor, estoy muy orgulloso y honrado de trabajar a su lado de nuevo- decía el ojiverde mientras hacia una reverencia ante Levi- No creí que después del reacomodo pudiéramos volver a trabajar juntos...

-Tsk...solo, te diré una cosa ¿Si? -el oficial se acercó a Eren- ¡Aléjate de mi, mocoso de mierda!, no me causes mas problemas de los que ya tengo por protegerte...¿Entiendes?

-Oi Levi, cálmate..-Erwin tomaba de los hombros a su "compañero"

-No me digas que me calme Smith, es una molestia y lo sabes. Además..-el oficial se interrumpió tras el sonido de su móvil, lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio el recordatorio- Erwin, tenemos que irnos. La reservación..¿Recuerdas?

-Cierto, bien...Chicos, nos vemos mañana. Descansen...-se despedía del cuerpo de la Legión.

-Hasta mañana, Erwin...y trata bien a Rivaille, no queremos que mañana llegue de mal humor como siempre...-bromeo la joven científica castaña de ojos sumamente alegres: Hanji Zoe

-¿Quieres callarte, estúpida?, espetó Rivaille..

-Ya nos vamos...-contestó Erwin mientras llevaba de los hombros a Rivaille hacia la salida de las oficinas del gobierno. Ellos formaban parte de una corporación secreta de Elite llamada "La Legión del Reconocimiento", su trabajo: Erradicar los ataques de los titanes que llevaban años controlando, ahora eran mas frecuentes y ponían en riesgo la humanidad que conocemos. Además, los genes de los titanes se habían modificado y eran mas resistentes.

Eren se había quedado con los demás: señorita Hanji ¿Cual es la relación que lleva Heichou con el Comandante Smith?, preguntó inquieto el ojiverde

-Ese no es tu asunto Eren, vamos a casa..Les preparare la cena..-regaño Mikasa a su hermano

-Nosotros nos vamos, tenemos un asunto familiar que atender ¿verdad, cariño?, dijo Jean mientras tomaba la mano de Marco. Estos llevaban cerca de año y medio viviendo juntos, por lo que ya no era secreto para nadie. Asi se despidieron y salieron de las oficinas rumbo a su hogar.

-Verás, Eren...-dijo paciente la castaña- algún día comprenderás la relación que ellos llevan, mas bien...-río un poco- algún día lo harán público...

-Quiere decir que el comandante y Heichou...-Eren se quedó pasmado

-Ya vámonos Eren...-Mikasa jaló a Eren del brazo al igual que a Armin, arrastrándolos así a la salida rumbo al departamento que compartían desde hace un año.

Unas calles mas adelante Erwin abrazó a Levi por detrás de la cintura caminando así rumbo al restaurante mas lujoso de Japón:

-Levi, tienes que cambiar esa actitud...Lo hemos hablado miles de veces por favor...-suplicaba el rubio

-No...no se me da la gana, Smith. No me vas a convencer...-heichou se acurrucaba en los brazos del comandante

-Por favor, inténtalo. No son tan malos.

-No, además así te enamoraste de mi...y así me pediste que me casara contigo, así que no me digas ahora que cambie...

Erwin se detuvo y se puso frente a Levi tomándolo del rostro para verlo fijamente:

-Y me volvería a enamorar de ti muchas vidas mas, y te volvería a pedir matrimonio muchísimas veces mas. Te amo como eres, ¿Si? pero tienes que dejar de ser tan explosivo a veces...Tan solo imagina cuando tengamos hijos...¿Como serás con ellos?

-Erwin...somos hombres, ¿Como crees que podríamos tener hijos?, por favor cariño...No es lógico..

-Podríamos adoptar...

-Además apenas llevamos un año de casados, no es lo conveniente, no ahora. -en tono serio- Vamos adentro, tengo hambre...

El rubio suspiro y entro con el pelinegro de la mano, al sentarse este le abrió la silla y como era de esperarse, las miradas curiosas no se hacían esperar..después de todo ambos eran apuestos. Levi se transformaba al estar con Erwin, se mostraba flexible, atento, cariñoso y amable, incluso sonreía y sus ojos brillaban al estar en contacto con Erwin.

 **21 de enero de 2013**

-Estoy nervioso Hanji, ¿Si dice que no?, ¿Si no me ama la suficiente como para casarse conmigo?, decía el rubio yendo de un lado al otro de su habitación y se anudaba mal la corbata

-Haber Erwin...cálmate y déjame ayudarte, -las castaña detuvo a Erwin para ayudarle con la corbata- mira, llevan 5 años de relación...Él te ama como a nadie en el mundo, ¿Porque no te aceptaría? Además, si te cuento un secreto...él esta ansioso porque se lo pidas..Quiere dejar de tener que separarse de ti cada noche y no se cuantas cursilerías mas me dijo. Asi que...-acomodaba su traje- ánimo, todo saldrá bien en esta misión, Comandante...-Hanji le guiño el ojo en forma de apoyo- Ahora vete, se te hará tarde..

El rubio salió de su apartamento y subió a su auto, un bmw color blanco, condujo hasta el apartamento de Levi y bajo con un ramo de rosas rojas para dárselas a su amado, eran sus favoritas aunque el no lo admitiera. Llamó a la puerta y Heichou salió vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla ceñido color negro, botas del mismo color hasta las rodillas, camisa blanca con su típico pañuelo del mismo color y saco negro:

-Llegas temprano, Smith..Eso es nuevo...-dijo Levi mientras le dejaba entrar al apartamento

-Y tu te miras mas que guapo esta noche...-Erwin entró y tomo a Levi de la cintura para besarlo cariñosamente con tintes apasionados, beso que Rivaille correspondía mientras en sus labios se marcaba una leve sonrisa- Toma, para ti...-dijo extendiendo el ramo de rosas.

-Erwin...sabes que no me gustan las flores...-el pelinegro miraba a un lado mientras estaba notablemente sonrojado y tomaba las rosas

-Sabes que después de 5 años, no te creo esa mentira...¿Nos vamos?

-Claro, solo deja poner esto en un florero...-Rivaille entro a la cocina y rápidamente puso las flores en agua y las llevó al buroc junto a su cama- listo, vámonos...

Levi tomo del brazo a Erwin y así salieron del departamento, al llegar al auto el rubio le abrió la puerta para que este subiera. Una vez que subió, cerró la puerta y se subió él para manejar al mejor y lujoso restaurante de Japón. Entraron y la cena iba según lo acordado, charlaban sobre algunas cosas del trabajo cuando Erwin interrumpió a Levi:

-No te pedí que viniéramos aquí a cenar para hablar de trabajo, en realidad quiero hablar contigo...-dijo el rubio poniéndose serio

-¿Que pasa?, dijo el pelinegro preocupado

-Sabes que hoy...no es un aniversario mas, cumplimos 5 años de una maravillosa relación, aún no entiendo como pero lograste colarte tan dentro de mi alma, como fue que llegaste a enamorarme tan profundamente no lo sé, solo sé que para mi significas todo, eres mi todo, mi vida, mi motor para seguir adelante, mi apoyo cuando necesito que alguien me contenga, ese alguien que me ayuda a enfrentar mis miedos, que sana mis heridas, que me hace saber cuando estoy equivocado, a quien recurro cuando necesito un consejo, una palabra de aliento, un beso, una caricia...Aquel en el que vuelco toda esta pasión, pasión que tu enciendes cuando tomas mi mano, cuando me besas, cuando me miras, me sonríes, cuando nos hacemos uno en la cama. Simplemente yo ya no puedo seguir viviendo sin ti y resulta que tampoco quiero hacerlo...Es por eso que hoy te pido que...-el rubio metió la mano dentro de su saco y sacó una caja color negro abriéndola frente al azabache, en ella un anillo de compromiso con sus iniciales y la fecha grabadas- quiero preguntarte: Levi Rivaille...¿Te casarías conmigo?

El azabache no esperaba nada de eso, su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho y sus manos sudaban, a la par que sentía sonrojarse y sus ojos nublarse, sintiendo como un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas:

-Erwin...eres un idiota...¿Lo sabes verdad? -suspiró en un inútil intento por calmarse- como se te ocurre preguntar semejante estupidez...Claro que acepto casarme contigo...-el azabache tomo la mano ajena y la besó-

Acto seguido el rubio tomo el anillo y lo colocó en la mano de su futuro esposo..

 **21 de enero de 2014**

Acabada la cena, el feliz matrimonio se dirigió a su apartamento a unas calles no muy lejos de ahi. Este era un penthouse, propiedad del azabache, basta decir que estaba exquisitamente decorado y con todas las comodidades posibles, además de uno que otro lujo. Levi entró mientras se quitaba el saco:

-Voy a tomar una ducha...¿Vienes?, se quitaba el pañuelo y desabotonaba su camisa-

-Claro, en un momento te alcanzo..-el rubio fue a su habitación y se quito el saco y chaleco mientras escuchaba el agua de la ducha caer. Entro a la ducha solamente con la camisa blanca, su demás ropa estaba en el suelo, incluyendo la interior, una vez dentro de la regadera tomo a Levi de la cintura & comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente en el cuello:

-Te he dicho que te quites toda la ropa para entrar a la ducha..~ así que quítate esa camisa...-dijo Rivaille como regañándole

-Mhm..No...~, el rubio continuaba besando el cuello del otro cada vez mas profundo y de vez en cuando dejándole una leve mordida

-Ahm..Er..win...espera a q termine..

-No..quiero hacértelo aquí...~ ¿Hace cuanto no lo hacemos...?, decía el rubio ya excitado mientras daba vuelta al azabache para besarlo apasionadamente en los labios, manteniendo una excitante pelea con la lengua de su amante, mientras la manos del comandante desdibujaban el contorno de la espada de Levi, se curveaban en su cintura y bajaba lentamente a su entrepierna para tomar su miembro y comenzar a estimularlo lenta y suavemente.

-Tu..idio..ta~ aghm, no..pierdes el tiempo...¿Verdad?, decía el heichou a como le era posible

-Cállate y déjame disfrutarte, es una orden..-le dijo el rubio al oído del menor en un tono que no podía dejar pasar.

Así el azabache comenzó a soltarse mas y disfrutaba de la estimulación del mayor, dejando escapar sutiles gemidos de su boca, Erwin aumento la velocidad con la que le masturbaba a la par que estimulaba la entrada del otro, Levi comenzó a hacer lo mismo con el miembro del comandante, aunque en realidad no hacia falta, pues ya estaba mas que excitado:

-Quiero sentirte ya..~ -dijo el azabache en un tono bastante sugerente y lascivo..

Ante la expresión de Rivaille, Erwin se detuvo y lo cargó haciendo que las piernas de este abrazaran su cintura para así entrar en él. Una vez dentro, Erwin comenzó una cadencia lenta pero profunda y el azabache se aferraba con las uñas a la espalda de este mientras lamia el lóbulo de su oreja y le gemía al oído, cosa que excitaba aún mas al mayor haciendo que sus embestidas fueran mas y mas rápidas y profundas.

Rivaille se deshacía de placer y estaba llegando al punto máximo, igual que Erwin, que tras un par de embestidas mas comenzaba a correrse dentro de el azabache, seguido de este. El calor de la ducha y el de sus cuerpos les inundaba, se miraron a los ojos unos instantes:

-Feliz aniversario, mi amor..-dijo el rubio en un tono dulce y tierno.

-Te amo..-contesto Rivaille aún sonrojado

Ambos salieron de la ducha y se prepararon para dormir, acto seguido se recostaron y Rivaille buscó con urgencia el pecho de Erwin y este lo recibió con tanto amor como la primera noche que compartieron juntos. El azabache se quedó dormido casi de inmediato pero Erwin no podia conciliar el sueño, había algo, una idea, un deseo que le venia quitando el sueño desde hace 3 meses: Al salir a la calle o al parque a correr miraba pasar a jóvenes parejas con un bebé en brazos y esto hacia que su corazón diera un vuelco emocionado, el realmente tenia el deseo de convertirse en padre, lo deseaba con todo su ser, se lo habia dado a entender un poco a su esposo pero este solo decía: "¿Llevamos poco tiempo de casados y ya quieres tener bebés? No Erwin, además ¿No contemplas la peligrosidad de nuestro trabajo? No quiero que ese niño se quede solo...Así que no, por ahora no...no quiero tener bebés..." Al escuchar eso el rubio dejaba de tocar el tema, pero cada noche lo recordaba y posaba una mano en el vientre bajo de Rivaille, aunque sabia que biológicamente era imposible que su esposo quedara en cinta, pero aún asi él era feliz con esa fantasía.

 **4 de febrero de 2014**

Erwin estaba particularmente distraído ese día, a pesar de que la junta a la que les había convocado el Comandante Pixis, estaba rodeada de buenas noticias, pues el equipo de maniobras tridimensional había sido exitosamente mejorado, ahora no solo podía sujetarse a árboles, sino también a la infraestructura moderna y sin causarle ningún daño, y la seguridad de los soldados estaba garantizada y por otro lado el barrido del ADN de Eren había sido satisfactorio, dando luz verde al experimento de Hanji, crear un nuevo ADN mezclando el del joven titán Eren y el de los titanes que ahora atacaban, la meta: Lograr que los titanes desarrollaran funciones mas humanas, dejando de lado las primitivas y así disminuir los ataques constantes.

Acabada la junta, Levi, Mikasa, Armin, Eren, Marco y Jean partieron al entrenamiento como todos los días, sus técnicas de combate tenían que ser aún mejores. Hanji se dirigió a su laboratorio y Erwin la siguió, estaba inquieto y no encontraba modo de preguntar a la castaña si acaso había un modo para poder convertirse en padre que no fuera la adopción, él realmente quería que fuese de él & de Levi. Entraron al laboratorio y Erwin se sentó con la mirada perdida:

-¡Hey, tu!, Hazme caso...vengo hablándote desde que salimos de la junta...y solo asientes sin decirme nada...-reclamaba la castaña mientras se ponía la bata

-Ya te dije que no vamos a capturar al titan femenino, no ahora..Aunque tu experimento tenga ahora luz verde..-contestó el rubio

-Ni siquiera te estoy hablando de eso..¿Que te pasa Erwin?

-¿A mi? No...nada...

-Vamos, llevo conociéndote desde que entramos a la Academia, el mismo tiempo que tengo de conocer a Levi

El rubio suspiró y se decidió a hablar, tenia razón llevaban años trabajando juntos y además eran excelentes amigos:

-Quiero ser papá...-dijo sin más

-¿Disculpa?

-Si...quiero tener un hijo con Levi...pero...cada que tomo el tema el me lo niega, argumentando que porque no considero la gravedad de nuestro trabajo, que no quería que ese niño se quedara solo, además de que es biológicamente imposible...y eso ya lo sé, pero tampoco me gustaría adoptar...

-¿Estas seguro que es biológicamente imposible el que un hombre pueda concebir?, inquirió la castaña curiosa..

-Pues si, no tenemos los órganos necesarios como ustedes para poder hacerlo...-contestó con seguridad

-Yo que tu no estaría tan segura...-preparaba lo necesario para comenzar con su trabajo

-Hanji...explícate...-decía el rubio desconcertado..

-Mira, te lo confesaré...¿Recuerdas que hace 1 año Marco se desapareció 9 meses y que Jean trabajaba arduamente?

-Si...¿Y eso que?

-Verás, ellos llegaron con esa misma inquietud...querían tener un bebé, me preguntaron si había algo que yo pudiera hacer, pues habían leído extraños casos en donde el hombre podría quedar en cinta, les comenté que no sabia pero que lo investigaría...y así fue, un mes después descubrí que tras algún método, el cual no planeo decirte, eso era biológicamente posible. Les llamé y así lo hicimos, hicimos algunas modificaciones orgánicas a Marco y posteriormente una inseminacion, les dije que pudiese no funcionar, pero ellos confiaron..Al mes, Marco llegó aquí con mareos, nauseas, y muchos cólicos en el vientre, le realicé una prueba para saber si eso había funcionado y así fue: Marco estaba en cinta, trabajó los tres primeros meses y después se guardó en su casa hasta el termino del embarazo y ahora, son padres de una linda niña castaña de nombre: Annie..

El relato de la científica dejo sorprendido al rubio e incluso sus ojos brillaban demasiado:

-Así que si Levi aceptara...podríamos..

-Exactamente...

Erwin se levantó, abrazó y besó la frente de Hanji:

-Muchas gracias..Hablaré con él y espero que acepte..-y salió felizmente del laboratorio, su sonrisa fue permanente hasta la hora de la cena pero no quería decir nada a Levi hasta que el mismo calmara la felicidad que sentía al poder saber que había una posibilidad de cumplir ese sueño junto a su esposo.

 **8 de febrero de 2014**

El centro de Japón se veía amenazado por el ataque de un titán femenino, al parecer este era el "líder" de los demás. La legión del reconocimiento salió de sus oficinas para atacar a aquel titán, ataque que fue realizado satisfactoriamente y además había lograron capturarle, así Hanji continuaría de mejor forma con su experimento con un nuevo sujeto de prueba. Una vez que el titán estaba totalmente seguro dentro del cuartel, los soldados salieron de las oficinas, había sido un día cansado pero aún así esperaban al Comandante en el lobby del edificio, pues ya era tradición que al realizar un exitoso ataque contra algún titán, la legión se reunía en alguno de los departamentos a festejar, y esta vez tocaba en el penthouse de Heichou:

-Bien, entonces ya saben. Nos vemos en dos horas en el penthouse de Levi ¿Entendido?, decía Erwin a los soldados y estos a su vez asintieron para salir posteriormente de las oficinas.

-¿En que maldito momento esto se convirtió en tradición?, decía Levi un tanto molesto mientras subía al bmw

-Vamos, ¿Ya vas a empezar cariño? Si te dieras una oportunidad de convivir mejor con ellos y no lo digo como su oficial, sino como su compañero de trabajo...-comentó Erwin mientras encendía el auto y posaba una de sus manos en la rodilla de Levi para conducir a preparar la cena

-Tsk...claro Smith..., replico el azabache mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo

Después de 30min habían llegado al penthouse y se dispusieron a preparar todo para la cena, Erwin se había dedicado a asear el lugar mientras que Levi cocinaba, decidió preparar algo de comida italiana, su especialidad desde hace unos años, mientras platicaba con su esposo. Él realmente amaba esos días en los que podían actuar como un verdadero matrimonio, pero su orgullo no dejaba que lo expresara, sin embargo estaba seguro de que Erwin lo sabia. La cena y el mobiliario estaba preparado cuando los soldados llamaron a la puerta, se instalaron y la cena comenzaba, el ambiente era realmente relajante, como pocas veces podían sentirse. Charlaban y bromeaban de su trabajo, de los superiores, sus actitudes eran completamente diferentes a las mostradas en las horas de oficina.

La cena iba a termino, cuando la castaña habló sin pensar:

-Nee, Levi...¿Cuando iras al laboratorio para practicarte los estudios necesarios y comenzar con el proceso de inseminacion? Tienes que saber que traer un bebé al mundo a partir de un hombre es algo completamente diferente...-el rubio escucho a Hanji y casi se atraganta con el cafe, mientras que Levi miraba con mas odio de lo normal a la científica

-¿De que pendejada estas hablando, Zoe?, dijo en tono despectivo el Heichou mientras los demás permanecían en silencio

-No es ninguna pendejada, al contrario...Erwin estaba tan emocionado cuando me lo dijo que...yo pensé...

-¿Erwin?

El rubio clavo la mirada al piso, la castaña había cometido un muy grave error, no hacia falta decir que Levi no sabia nada de aquello..el había callado a esperar el momento indicado y ahora estaba arruinado:

-Levi, espera...lo que ocurre aquí es que..-el rubio interrumpió

-Lárguense todos de mi casa...-Levi hablaba mas serio de lo normal

-Espera..ellos no tienen porque...

-¡Que se larguen de una pinche vez antes de que los saque a patadas de aquí!- el azabache explotó, estaba realmente molesto

Los asistentes no entendían muy bien de que se trataba, pero aún asi agradecieron la cena y salieron del penthouse

-Levi...yo...no..se por donde empezar..porque..-el rubio se arrodillo frente al menor para tratar de explicarle, pero no sabia como hacerlo

-¡Cállate Erwin! Eres un verdadero estúpido...-heichou abofeteo al rubio

Este recibió la bofetada y no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando al piso conteniendo sus lágrimas, no sabía que le dolía mas, el hecho de haber echado a perder la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño, o la bofetada que el oficial le había dado:

-Yo no quería que esto pasara, ¿Sabes?

-No me interesa, Erwin...y no quiero verte, prepara tus cosas..-el azabache paso una mano por su cabello y se levantó de su asiento para ir a su habitación, pero el rubio le detuvo del brazo sentándolo de nuevo

-Escúchame por lo menos, después si aún de lo q te he dicho quieres que me vaya, me iré...-Heichou chasqueo la lengua y miró a otro lado- Si, yo fui hace unos días con Hanji...porque, este deseo no me ha dejado dormir desde hace un tiempo, cuando salgo por las mañanas a correr miro a las jóvenes parejas paseando con bebés en brazos, o llevándoles al colegio y no puedo evitar el pensar en nosotros, quiero formar una verdadera familia contigo, quiero que tengamos un bebé, llevarle al colegio, arrullarlo por las noches, cuidarle cuando esté enfermo, hacerlo sonreír, protegerlo, amarlo, dar mi vida misma por la suya...¿Me entiendes, Levi? Entiende que te amo...y que solo quiero que nuestra familia este completa, es por eso que fui con Hanji para preguntarle si sabia algún otro método de tener un bebé que no fuese adoptar, porque yo realmente quiero que se parezca a nosotros, quiero que tenga tus finos rasgos, quiero que se parezca a ti...a nosotros...y ella me contó acerca de lo que hizo con Marco y Jean...y yo no pude evitar emocionarme al contemplar esa idea...Quise decírtelo antes, pero estaba tan emocionado que quise esperar a calmarme para poder explicarte esto con calma...Perdóname, cariño...de verdad...Tampoco voy a obligarte sino quieres hacerlo, ¿Si?, el rubio se levantó dejando un beso en la frente de su esposo para dirigirse a la habitación a preparar su maleta y regresar a su antiguo apartamento a tan solo unas calles del penthouse.

Levi, escuchaba a Erwin...y en el fondo no podía evitar sensibilizarse ante las palabras de Su esposo, pero obviamente no se mostraría débil, no ahora...En efecto, el se había negado desde hace un tiempo a tener hijos cada que Erwin se lo proponía...y no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque en el fondo, él se sentía completamente incapaz de cuidar a otro ser humano, pues era considerado el humano mas fuerte, sin embargo él lo decía por el hecho de tener que cuidar a Eren desde que este era un adolescente, aunque el rubio le decía que no era lo mismo cuidar de un adolescente que a un bebé que además ambos criarían.

Además había algo mas que Erwin no sabía: Levi sabía de la peligrosidad de su trabajo..y aunque este no lo supiera, él agradecía cada que la noche caía el tener al único hombre que había amado toda su vida a su lado, refugiándole en su pecho mientras él dormía. Además, no quería que el pequeño fruto de su amor pasara por lo mismo que él, quedarse completamente desamparado, realmente no era algo que deseara..No quería ver a su hijo convertido en alguien tan frío como el mismo.

Mientras estos pensamientos atravesaban la mente de Levi, Erwin se encontraba sentado en la cama mirando la maleta a medio hacer y sin poder contener mas sus lágrimas, se recargo sobre sus rodillas, dejando que estas bajaran solas por sus mejillas. Heichou se levantó y fue a su habitación sigilosamente recargándose en el marco de la puerta escuchando los sollozos del rubio, era la primera vez que lo veía llorar en 5 años, era verdad...Eso realmente era algo importante para su marido...y ahora él había destrozado eso, así que el orgulloso Rivaille tomó aire, subió a la cama y abrazó por la espalda a Erwin:

-Perdóname..-dijo el azabache apenas en un susurro

-¿Huh?, Erwin tomo las manos del otro mientras se giraba a verlo

-Esto...es realmente importante para ti...¿Cierto? Y yo acabo de destrozar ese sueño, perdóname..-Levi tenia la mirada gacha y su voz se quebraba

-Lo es, pero no voy a obligarte...no pienso..

-Lo haré. -dijo el azabache seguro interrumpiendo a su marido

-¿Que?

-Lo haré, te daré un hijo...aunque...tengo miedo

-¿Escuché bien? ¿El hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad tiene miedo?, dijo Erwin con una leve sonrisa entre lágrimas

-Idiota..Si, no se como criar a un mocoso...y como vamos a explicarle que solos esposos, ¿Eh? Apuesto a que no lo haz pensado Smith

Erwin, solo se quedó mirándolo y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó a él tumbándolo en la cama, mientras cubría su rostro de besos para después besarlo tierna y apasionadamente en los labios, las manos del rubio hablaban por si solas y ya navegaban por el cuerpo de Levi:

-Oii, idiota..suéltame...No me salgas con que quieres hacerlo ahora, ¡Sigo molesto Smith!..-decia el azabache tratando de quitarse de encima al rubio

-No me digas que no quieres...

-...No...

-No te creo...Estas duro...-decía el rubio con una mano en la entrepierna de Levi

-¡Quítate!

-No...~

El rubio a pesar de la tensión ahora lucia relajado y se deshacía de la ropa del azabache, mientras que el otro se dejaba hacer. Aquel encuentro era diferente, era pasional y tierno, delicado y salvaje. Tantos matices, palabras, suplicas, cumplidos...todo era totalmente diferente, hacia mucho que no se sentían tan acompasados, como si quisieran fundirse el uno con el otro en una especie simbiosis, de esas que alimentan y hacen crecer en lugar de minimizar y maltratar.

Al terminar, el rubio acomodo cerca de si a Levi y posó una mano en su vientre bajo mientras le besaba la mejilla:

-Gracias...-dijo en un leve susurro

-No hace falta que lo digas, te amo...y haré hasta lo imposible por hacerte feliz..porque esa hermosa sonrisa no se borre de tu rostro jamás...Queremos hacerte feliz...-dijo Levi con un extraño tono de anhelo en su voz mientras posaba su mano sobre la de su esposo

-Te amo tanto...

-Mañana...quiero..ver a esa cuatro ojos...¿Si?, dijo el menor mientras se pegaba mas a Erwin &'y quedaba medio adormilado

-Lo que digas, mi amor..

-Eres un idiota, Smith...

-Tu idiota desde hace 5 años...y siempre será asi...

Levi no tardó mucho en dormirse y Erwin le siguió. Juntos comenzaban una de sus más difíciles y emocionantes misiones: Ser padres.

 **9 de febrero de 2014**

La pareja llegó a las oficinas gubernamentales y los soldados estaban en entrenamiento bajo las órdenes de Mikasa. Hanji estaba con Eren en el laboratorio realizando las modificaciones genéticas en el barrido de ambos, tanto de Eren como del Titan femenino:

-Fuera de aquí, mocoso...-dijo Levi irrumpiendo en el laboratorio con Erwin tras de si

-No, él se queda. Estoy en medio de una prueba..-dijo Hanji mientras extraía sangre del castaño- ¿Estas listo para esto Rivaille?

-¿Y tu que crees, idiota?

-Es difícil saber tu verdadero sentir, ¿Sabes?...-Hanji conectaba a Eren a una maquina parecida a aquellas que ocupan para realizar transfusiones sanguíneas- Vas a quedarte aquí tranquilo, ¿Si Eren? En lo q realizo todo lo necesario para Rivaille..-el castaño asintió y se acomodó en su asiento- Bien, Levi necesitaré una muestra de sangre y en la tarde regresa con Erwin para explicarles el procedimiento..

Levi descubrió su brazo para dejar que la castaña tomara la muestra de sangre, acto seguido se dirigió a su trabajo con Erwin, quien estaba mas que cariñoso con él, mas que de costumbre. El día avanzó lento para el rubio y cuando llegó la hora prácticamente arrastró a Levi al laboratorio de Hanji:

-Bien, parece todo estar en orden contigo Levi..-decia Hanji seria- ahora, procederé a aplicarte una fuerte carga de hormonas para poder lograr tu estado mas fácilmente, igualmente realizaré unas modificaciones orgánicas para posteriormente realizar la inseminacion..¿Esta bien?, esta se levanto para ir por la vacuna para Heichou y aplicársela

-Espero que sepas lo que haces, estúpida cuatro ojos..-espetó Rivaille

-Cariño, ella ya lo hizo con Marco y Jean y todo salió de maravilla. Solo confía, ¿Si?, dijo Erwin mientras acariciaba la pierna de Levi

-Tsk...esta bien...~ -chasqueo Levi mientras descubría su brazo para que la castaña le aplicara la vacuna.

-Entonces, Levi. ¿Estas listo? Hoy mismo haré las modificaciones orgánicas, tendrás que reposar este fin de semana en casa, no es nada riesgoso..y lo haré con la mejor tecnología que hasta ahora tenemos, ¿si?

A Erwin se le iluminaron los ojos mientras que Levi parecía mas inexpresivo de lo normal. Hanji dirigió a la pareja al quirófano del laboratorio para dejar que el azabache se preparara:

-Todo estará bien, ¿Si cariño?, le decía delicadamente el rubio comandante mientras le ponía la bata quirúrgica

-Lo se, Erwin. No te preocupes tanto..-decía Levi con cierta frialdad. Erwin entendió q aunque su esposo se mostrara frío, estaba un tanto emocionado y nervioso a la vez, su voz podía mentir, pero no su mirada.

-Bien, ¿Estas listo, Levi?-dijo la castaña entrando al quirófano

-Acaba con esto de una vez, estúpida cuatro ojos

-¡Que impaciente!, Erwin..no te preocupes, estará bien..& esto dura menos de una hora, una vez q a Levi se le haya pasado la anestesia podrán irse a casa.

-Gracias por esto, Hanji...~, el comandante se acerco a Heichou para besarlo suave y dulcemente. No hacían falta las palabras, con ese beso podía comunicarse..Erwin le trasmitía amor, ternura, confianza, devoción y Levi lo igualaba. Una vez hecho esto el rubio salió y fue a sentarse en un sofá que había en el laboratorio, mientras que Hanji anestesiaba a Levi para comenzar la cirugía.

Habían pasado ya 45min y Erwin estaba pegado en su móvil mirando fotos de diversas decoraciones de habitaciones para bebés, no quería un género en especifico para su hijo, solo quería que fuera de él y de Levi, eso bastaba. Posteriormente, chequeaba listas de nombres de bebés en internet, todos le eran hermosos..absolutamente todos, cuando escucho venir a la castaña:

-He terminado con Levi y el esta bien, te pediré q vayas por ropa cómoda en lo que despierta para que se cambie y pueda irse a casa.-decía la castaña con una gran sonrisa

-Entonces...¿Todo esta bien? ¿Como debo cuidarlo? ¿Ahora que pasará?, inquiría inquieto y emocionado el comandante

-Tranquilo, el estará bien. Solo cuídalo este fin de semana, y el lunes le quitaremos los puntos, el viernes realizaremos estudios para ver como ha evolucionado y si esta listo a la siguiente semana realizaremos ya la inseminacion. Por ahora, que descanse, que no cargue pesado, y que cuide su alimentación, las vacunas se las aplicaremos una vez a la semana, una vez hecha la inseminación yo me encargaré de monitorear su embarazo y todo lo que conlleva..Ahora, futuro padre de un mini-Rivaille, tráele ropa limpia a tu marido...-la castaña le guiño el ojo antes de regresar a sus actividades.

Erwin no podía evitar emocionarse al escuchar como su vida y la de su marido cambiaban poco a poco. Salió casi corriendo de las oficinas y condujo velozmente al penthouse, buscó ropa limpia y cómoda, pero era claro que no la encontraría, al menos no cómoda, pues a Heichou le fascinaba vestirse lo mas ceñido posible, ya que eso enloquecía a Erwin, asi que opto por llevarle una pijama de seda color azul turquesa, además de un par de tenis y su abrigo negro. Casi de inmediato llegaba a las oficinas y al laboratorio, donde la castaña le decía que el azabache habia despertado y quería verlo. Erwin sonrió emocionado y fue a ver al azabache con ropa en mano:

-Buenos días, bello durmiente...-dijo el rubio con esa misma emoción

-Er..win...-bostezo el heichou- ¿Donde diablos estabas? Sabes el pánico que me da despertar y no verte a mi lado, pedazo de estúpido..

-Discúlpame cariño, pero Hanji me pidió que te trajera ropa cómoda para irnos a casa y eso fui a hacer, no me tarde ni media hora...y tu aún estas adormilado..-Erwin le acariciaba el cabello a Levi mientras le besaba la frente- ¿Como te sientes?

-Estaría mejor en mi casa, vámonos ya. Sabes que detesto estar asi...-Levi se levantó casi de inmediato pero el dolor de la herida en su vientre bajo punzaba y se volvió a sentar en la cama

-Oii, tienes que ser mas cuidadoso...-Erwin se arrodillo frente a él para comenzar a vestirlo con sumo cuidado

-¿Pijama? ¿Es en serio Smith? ¿Planeas que salga con esto puesto? No, dame mi uniforme...-replicó el azabache

-Es por tu bien cariño, no puedes usar ropa tan ceñida ahora...por tu herida, además los meses siguientes tampoco la podrás usar, mas vale que te acostumbres. Tengo algunas camisas y suéteres que te quedarán a la perfección para cuando estés en casa..

Levi se dejo vestir a regañadientes y se levantó con ayuda de su esposo para después colocarle el abrigo y salir hacia su casa. Al llegar, Erwin le preparó la cama y le arropó para que descansara mientras le preparaba la cena, heichou estaba realmente cansado, así que al contacto de su cabeza con la almohada se quedó profundamente dormido con Erwin a su lado.

Fue un fin de semana tranquilo, Levi en cama y Erwin haciéndose cargo de todo, estaba tan emocionado, y Levi empezaba a sentirse así, con ese halo de ilusión en su corazón que hacía años no sentía, por la tarde después de comer Erwin se ponía a mirar junto con Levi en internet decoraciones de habitaciones, ropa, accesorios y poco a poco decidían como seria la habitación de su pequeño, aunque aún no querían comenzar hasta que el embarazo fuese positivo. Los días pasaron y Levi había mejorado muchísimo, respondía con una eficacia enorme al tratamiento y el día de la inseminación llegó, ambos estaban nerviosos pero confiaban:

-Bien, hemos terminado Levi..-decía Hanji quitándose los guantes- Esperemos que todo vaya bien de ahora en adelante, seguiremos con las vacunas, ¿Vale? Ahora ve a descansar

-Y sino funciona, despídete de tu trabajo, idiota...-refunfuñaba el heichou

-Levi...-dijo Erwin como regañándole

-Vamos, ahora ve a descansar que buena falta te hará..

Hanji despidió a la pareja del laboratorio y ella regresó a su trabajo. La pareja regresó al penthouse y de nuevo Levi al apenas tocar la almohada se quedó dormido, Hanji les había dicho que estos podían ser "efectos secundarios" de las vacunas, pero que no era nada de que preocuparse.

 **18 de febrero de 2014**

Los días pasaban y todo parecía ir se maravilla, las cosas en la oficina iban de lo mejor, los ataques disminuían, el experimento de Hanji junto con Eren mejoraba cada día, los soldados atendían y respondían excelente al entrenamiento pero aquella pareja..era realmente un caso. Levi estaba extraño, demasiado, actuaba de manera cortés y amable con su personal, sonreía de vez en cuando y sus ojos grisáceos brillaban de manera especial, pero la relación con Erwin...

-Detesto los informes de mitad de mes...-decía Erwin un tanto cansado con el montón de informes sobre la mesa de noche de la sala

-Deberías de dejar que te ayude, eso no me cansará en lo mas mínimo amor..-decía Levi que vestía un suéter de su esposo color blanco, le quedaba un tanto grande, pero de unos días a la fecha le gustaba usar la ropa de Erwin, decía que se sentía protegido de alguna forma

-No, ya te dije que te recuestes. Hanji dijo que descansaras..

-Pero me siento bien, salvo por los dolores horribles en la cadera, pero estoy bien..

-Ve a recostarte..Es una orden. -dijo Erwin sin despegar la mirada de los informes

Levi a regañadientes fue por una manta color verde con gris, la cual puso sobre su espalda y fue a abrirse paso sobre el regazo de Levi para verle de frente y recargar su rostro en el hombro del rubio:

-Levi...¿Que haces?, dijo Erwin extrañado y conmovido a la vez

-Acatando tus ordenes..-contestó el azabache con un tono de voz un tanto chipil, rasgo rarísimo en Rivaille.- ¿Te molesta?

-No, para nada cariño..Ahora intenta descansar...-le dijo el rubio mientras besaba su frente y volvía a los informes

El azabache se abrazó al cuello de Erwin y se recargó sobre su hombro mientras entrecerraba los ojos, pero él realmente quería mas atenciones de parte de su esposo, asi que comenzó a besarle el cuello delicadamente, al sentir esto el rubio se ruborizo un poco, este al ver que no tenia la respuesta que quería profundizo mas sus besos:

-Le..vi...-dijo un poco entrecortado el comandante

-¿Huh? ¿Te molesta?

-No, para nada..~

-¿Entonces?, Levi volvió a besar profundamente el cuello del comandante

-E-Espera...tengo que terminar esto..~

-N..no...quiero que me hagas el amor..~

-¿¡Eh!?, el rubio no podía creer lo q había escuchado, Levi nunca lo pedía...al menos no lo expresaba verbalmente, además el tono en que lo decia, era tan delicado y salvaje al mismo tiempo..

-¿Que? ¿Acaso mi esposo no puede satisfacerme cuando lo deseo?, Levi hablaba mientras besaba el cuello del rubio y bajaba una de sus manos por su pecho y desabotonaba la camisa de este

-N..No es eso..pero...

-¿Pero?

Levi logró quitar la camisa de su esposo mientras sus manos bajaban a la entrepierna de este y sus besos navegaban por su pecho:

-Aghm...~ Le...levi...,el rubio gemía delicadamente al sentir la mano del otro en su entrepierna

-Con tan poco ya estas duro...me pregunto si...-Levi se arrodillo frente a Erwin y comenzó a desabotonar su pantalón, lo bajo un poco junto con su ropa interior para dejar expuesto el miembro del otro, así lo tomó y lo introdujo en su boca para comenzar una excitante y lenta felación mientras que Erwin miraba expectante la escena, era totalmente nuevo. Levi jamás hacia eso.

Levi, estaba ya excitado y completamente dedicado a su tarea con el miembro del rubio, subía y bajaba, aplicaba presión con sus manos o lengua, jugaba con la velocidad en la que lo hacia, teniendo al rubio rendido a sus pies. El azabache se sintió bastante erguido ya, asi que tomo su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse a la par de la felación que hacia a Erwin. Este se dio cuenta de lo que el menor hacia y se ruborizo y excitó aún mas: "Sin duda, Levi es otro", pensaba mientras miraba la excitante escena.

El azabache dejó la felacion y acto seguido se acomodo de frente en el regazo de Erwin para acomodarse y hacer que el rubio entrara en él:

-¿Solo...vistes...el suéter?, inquirió el rubio mientras entraba en su amante

-Ngh..~ s...si...¿Por...que?, hablo el azabache entre gemidos

-Eso..es realmente..sensual...Aghm..~

Erwin entro por completo en Levi y comenzó a moverse lentamente y Levi gemía tan suplicante como nunca, pero su sorpresa aumento cuando este poso sus manos en los hombros ajenos y comenzó a dar pequeños saltos sobre el miembro de este para que fuese mas rápido y profundo. Erwin no hacia mas que mirarle notablemente excitado, era la primera vez que veia a Levi de esa forma, tan sensual y delicado a la vez, así que tomó el miembro de este y comenzó a masturbarlo a la par de sus embestidas, Levi gemía mas y mas cada vez mas fuerte y de vez en cuando se acercaba a besarlo tan excitantemente.

El menor se detuvo y se colocó de frente en el sofá para que Erwin entrara en el por detrás y asi lo hizo, la habitación se inundaba de lascivos comentarios por parte de Levi y el asombro de Erwin aumentaba, mientras le embestía le masturbaba, rápido pero delicado, hasta que ambos llegaron a su punto máximo y Erwin se corrió dentro de Levi...& este en la mano de su amante. El comandante se quedó dentro del oficial un momento mientras regulaba su respiración y después de un rato este salió y se tumbo en el sillón mientras que Levi fue a sentársele en el regazo y a acomodarse con urgencia en su pecho:

-Levi...¿Que fue eso?, pregunto el rubio mientras le acariciaba la espalda

-Se llama sexo, ¿No lo sabías?, replico el de ojos grises

-Claro que lo sé amor, pero fue tan diferente...

-Tenía ganas de sentirte y que me hicieras tuyo. Es todo. Como la primera vez...¿Recuerdas?

-Como olvidarlo amor..~

-Entonces no me hagas preguntas estúpidas...por cierto, Erwin...

-Dime, cariño..~

-Te amo..con toda mi vida. Nunca lo olvides, ¿Si?, dijo el azabache mirando a los ojos al rubio, los ojos de este desprendían un brillo nunca antes visto por el comandante, cosa que hizo que sus ojos se cristalizaran

-Y yo te amo a ti..demasiado...

Acto seguido Levi besó a Erwin largo y sumamente tierno, al terminar le guiñó el ojo y se acomodó sobre su pecho para dormir un poco.

 **18 de marzo de 2014**

La legión se encontraba en junta con el Comandante Pixis, trataban de asuntos generales del cuartel. Levi se veía cansado, demasiado, pero según Hanji era normal, prácticamente este se quedaba dormido en cualquier parte hasta que comenzó a marearse demasiado fuerte, seguidas de unas nauseas espantosas, se levantó rápidamente y salió de la oficina hacia el baño.

Erwin se preocupó cuando habían pasado ya 10 minutos y Levi no regresaba, asi que fue a buscarlo y lo encontró en un baño con la cabeza metida en el inodoro:

-¿Estas bien?, pregunto Erwin mientras se agachaba y acariciaba la espalda de Levi

-¿Acaso no es obvio que no lo estoy?, dijo Levi como pudo para después volver a vomitar

Pasaron otros 5min y Levi se había calmado, aunque el mareo no se le quitaba del todo, asi que una vez acabada la junta fueron con Hanji:

-¿Desde cuando te sientes así, Levi?, inquirió la castaña

-Una semana..pero ahora han aumentado. Es horrible.-decía Levi quien estaba sentado en el regazo de Erwin y se rehusaba a bajarse-

-Bien, aunque se oiga mal...esto puede ser buen augurio...-dijo Hanji mientras se levantaba de su asiento y buscaba lo necesario para tomar una muestra de sangre de Levi

-¿Quieres decir que...?, repuso Erwin

-Quizás...Bueno, regresen mas tarde..y les tendré la buena nueva...¿Si?

-No quiero ir a trabajar...-dijo Levi con un leve puchero

-Entonces, quédate aquí con Hanji y descansa un poco, ¿Si? Terminaré el papeleo de hoy..

-Ahm...No...quiero que te quedes conmigo...-Levi se aferraba al cuello del rubio

-Pero Levi...tengo que

-Quédate...no quiero que te vayas...no me dejes Erwin...-el azabache ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Erwin y comenzó a sollozar- Me siento muy mal, necesito que me cuides...por favor...

Hanji miraba extrañada la escena, el hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad estaba sollozando en brazos de su marido, además de hablar en tomo chipil y consentido, Levi nunca era asi...NUNCA y la verdad es que a la científica le causaba cierta diversión verlo asi:

-No se preocupen, váyanse...yo me encargo de todo aqui, le comunicare al comandante Pixis de la salud de Levi y la tuya Erwin, mas tarde les llamo..

-¿Segura?, inquirió Erwin

-Claro, Levi necesita descansar

La pareja se dirigió al penthouse y al llegar Levi fue a encerrarse al baño, tenia unas nauseas cada vez mas y mas fuertes, incluso lucia un poco pálido y Erwin no se le despegaba, estaba ahi con el acariciándole la espalda para que se calmara un poco, una vez que lo hizo fue a recostar al azabache y comenzó a quedarse dormido. El rubio lo contemplaba dormir mientras acariciaba su vientre bajo con tanta ilusión que sus ojos desbordaban algunas lagrimas.

Pasadas dos horas, el móvil de Erwin sonó era una videollamada de Hanji e inmediatamente contestó:

-¿Que pasa Han?, decía Erwin algo emocionado

-Bueno, ¿está Levi contigo?

-Esta dormido..

-Despiértalo, tengo que decirles algo muy importante.-esta lucía emocionada

-¿Eh? Esta bien...-el rubio movía ligeramente a Levi para despertarlo- Hey, despierta cariño...~

-¿Huh?, Levi abría los ojos lentamente- ¿Que pasa?

-Es Hanji en video llamada, quiere decirnos algo

-Mas le vale que sea importante, no me desperté a lo estúpido

-Ahora...¿Que pasa?, inquirió Erwin

-Tengo los resultados de la prueba de Levi...y me complace informarles que...Levi tiene 4 semanas ya de embarazo. Felicidades...-dijo Hanji con una enorme sonrisa mientras les mostraba la prueba.

Erwin al escuchar y ver que la prueba era positiva, colgó y se abalanzo sobre Levi para llenarlo de besos, mientras que este estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y con la mano inconscientemente posada en su vientre bajo:

-E..Eso quiere decir que...-dijo Levi

-Si...-contestó Erwin mientras sus ojos desbordaban lágrimas a borbotones

-¿Porque lloras?, pregunto el azabache mientras se sentaba en la cama y se acercaba a limpiarle las lágrimas amorosamente a su esposo

-Estoy...muy feliz...y emocionado, no creí que esto llegaría a pasar..tan rápido...Te amo Levi, te amo muchísimo...y a nuestro hijo también lo amo y lo amaré toda mi vida

-No te defraudaré, seré la mejor madre para nuestro hijo, además de ser un mejor esposo y brindarte la familia que siempre soñaste...

La pareja se quedó abrazada durante un largo rato, la atmósfera podía sentirse inundada de amor y ternura, pero sobretodo una ilusión indescriptible. Su aventura, apenas comenzaba

 **18 de abril de 2014**

Levi cada vez se sentía peor, mas cansado y fatigado, había dejado el trabajo antes del tiempo establecido y Erwin trabajaba arduamente en el despacho. Los fines de semana salían a caminar un poco y con calma armaban el cuarto para su bebé, aunque aún no sabían que sería.

Por ordenes del Comandante, Eren fue el designado para cuidar de Heichou mientras el se ausentaba en las horas de trabajo y era realmente divertido ver a aquel par juntos, si bien Levi había cambiado con Eren, a veces era amable y un tanto cariñoso, pero otras tantas volvía a ser el mismo huraño de siempre, pero esto no conflictuaba al ojiverde sino todo lo contrario ya que, el estado de Levi podía notarse levemente, lo que ocasionaba que Eren se botara de la risa cada vez que este le regañaba por no hacer bien la limpieza: "Es tan extraño verlo asi Heichou, con su cuerpo pequeño, la expresión que pone cuando me reclama y luego mirar su vientre abultado mientras usa la ropa del comandante. Asi...no puedo tomarlo enserio..." Comentaba el ojiverde siempre que podía, cosa que hacia que Levi le propinara algunos coscorrones, pero de cierta manera tenía razón.

Su cuerpo cambiaba y el también, Levi era tan amoroso y cariñoso con Erwin, además de que por su estado, sus hormonas estaban disparadas, lo que hacia que Levi fuese prácticamente irreconocible en la cama, eso a Erwin le fascinaba pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba que fuese a lastimarlo, a Levi...no le importaba. Hanji estaba al tanto de los cuidados de Levi, le vitaminaba y llevaba el seguimiento del embarazo del azabache:

-Bien, ya estas en los tres meses Levi...¿Como te haz sentido?, decía Hanji mientras preparaba el equipo para un ultrasonido

-Cansado, con nauseas y mareos horribles..-decía calmado el heichou mientras dejaba su vientre descubierto y Erwin estaba sentado a su lado sosteniendo su mano y mirando a la castaña atentamente

-Es normal, no te preocupes. Solo continua con las instrucciones que te di y estarás bien, pero necesito que descanses todo lo posible...y ahora...-ponía el gel en el vientre del azabache y comenzó a ubicar la imagen en el monitor- ¿Están listos para escuchar y conocer a su bebé?- La pareja se miró y ambos asistieron, Erwin notablemente emocionado y Levi un tanto nervioso. Hanji ubico la imagen y después comenzaron a escuchar el latir acompasado del corazón del pequeño.

-¿Eso?..-dijo Erwin emocionado

-Si, es su corazón y ahora...-Hanji ya tenia la imagen en el monitor del aparato y le señalaba- ¿Ya vieron? Aqui esta su pequeño...-decia con una gran sonrisa hasta que noto algo raro- E..Esperen...Parece que hay algo mas aqui...

-¿Que? ¿Mi bebé esta bien? Habla, estúpida cuatro ojos..-dijo Levi bastante alterado

-Calma cariño, todo esta bien...-Erwin calmaba a su marido mientras le besaba la mano- Hanji..¿Esta todo bien?

-Pues, aquí observo algo mas...y...bueno, al parecer están esperando dos bebés..-decía Hanji mirando la pantalla

-¿¡Dos!?, la pareja se quedaró mirando. Erwin con la mirada emocionada y brillante como nunca antes y Levi...estaba asustado

-Si, dos..por eso estas tan cansado Levi...y si me permiten decirles..Será un niño y una niña...~ Muchas felicidades...-Hanji señalaba la pantalla para que la pareja notaran a sus bebés, acto seguido apagó el aparato y limpió el vientre de Levi- Bien parece que tendrás que descansar mucho mas y comer aún mejor, ¿Si? Sigue con las vitaminas y descansando.

La pareja salió de las oficinas y se dirigieron a almorzar al restaurante favorito de Levi, este no hablaba al parecer aún seguía en shock y casi no había tocado su comida:

-Levi, ¿Estas bien?, dijo Erwin tomando la mano de Levi

-Isabel...-dijo sin mas el Heichou

-¿Eh?

-Farlan

-¿De que hablas?

-Isabel y Farlan Smith. Así quiero que se llamen nuestro bebés.-dijo el azabache completamente decidido

-¿Isabel y Farlan Smith?, comentó Erwin - Me..gusta mucho como se escucha..

-Me parece bien, de igual modo no pensaba cambiarlos..-dijo Heichou mientras comenzaba a comer un poco

-¿No estas emocionado? Tendremos dos bebés, cariño...~ tendremos que modificar la habitación para que ambos estén cómodos, además ahora sabemos que serán niño y niña..-Erwin estaba sumamente emocionado

-Solo..estoy cansado...y si, de cierta manera me emociona pero...no se si podré soportarlo, es decir, apenas llevo 3 meses y ya no puedo..No quiero imaginar como será el resto del embarazo

-No te preocupes amor, yo te cuidaré y estaré al pendiente de los tres. No dejaré que nada les pase...además voy a dejar que Eren siga cuidándote, veo que ambos se llevan muy bien...

-Ese estúpido mocoso dice que en mi estado no puede tomarme en serio..

-Lo que pasa es que...-Erwin reía un poco- te ves tan adorable con mis camisas o suéteres puestos mientras tejes en el sillón...

-¡¿Tu tambien Smith?!, dijo algo molesto el Heichou

-Calma cariño, es la verdad...-El rubio tomo la mano del azabache y la besó

Levi hizo un leve puchero y volvió a su comida, hasta que terminó y ambos regresaron al penthouse.

Los meses pasaron, y Heichou pasaba la mayor parte del día en la cama, Erwin trabajaba arduamente, Eren cuidaba de Heichou y todo parecía marchar de maravilla en aquel penthouse en el centro de Japón. La habitación de los niños estaba preparada, Levi se había encargado de decorarlas a su gusto, estaba pintada en colores pastel amarillo y rosa, al igual que sus cunas y móviles sobre estas, de igual modo había peluches de diversas formas, juguetes, un cambiador y cajoneras con algo de ropa ya en ellas, algunos conjuntos se los habían hecho llegar de parte de La Legión del Reconocimiento, otros los había tejido Levi y otros tantos los había comprado Erwin. Según Hanji, todo el embarazo iba en orden, sus bebés estaban completamente sanos, a pesar del extremo cansancio de Heichou, incluso ya tenia la fecha programada para el parto.

A la mitad del embarazo de Levi, este se resfrió lo que ocasiono que estuviera con fiebre e internado un par de días, sin embargo sus bebés estaban bien. El vientre de heichou era enorme, y la mejor almohada de Erwin, cada noche al llegar este del trabajo, corría a la habitación de Levi y le besaba tiernamente en los labios, para después bajar a su vientre y cubrirlo de besos, acto seguido se acostaba a su lado mientras cenaban juntos y les platicaba a sus amores como había sido el día en la oficina. El rubio contaba ya los días para tener a sus bebés con él, quería ver su sueño culminado.

Por su parte Levi se sentía cansado, muchísimo, pero aún asi en las mañanas con ayuda de Eren se levantaba a caminar un poco por el penthouse, y ambos preparaban el desayuno. Levi le había tomado demasiado cariño a Eren, algunas veces el azabache se ponía a llorar sobre el pecho del ojiverde, pues muchas mañanas este amanecía lleno de temores y demasiado sensible, pero Eren se encargaba de calmarlo. Durante la estancia del ojiverde en el penthouse, este había aprendido a tejer y a cocinar mejor, además de haber mejorado la forma de limpieza. Algunas tardes mientras Levi tejía, Eren pegaba la oreja a su vientre y hablaba con los bebés del azabache:

-Serás un buen hermano mayor..-dijo Levi mientras terminaba un par de zapatitos color rosa para su pequeña Isabel

-¿Disculpa?, dijo Eren algo extrañado

-Lo que escuchaste, mocoso

-¿Me dejarás estar cerca de los bebés? ¿Enserio?, comentó el ojiverde aún mas emocionado

-Mientras no los malcríes, todo estará bien y como buen hermano mayor deberías se tejerle un par de chambritas a tus hermanos

Eren emocionado tomo una bola de estambre y comenzó a tejer como Heichou le había enseñado.

 **20 de diciembre de 2014**

La legión disfrutaba de su pequeño periodo vacacional de Invierno, Eren estaba con Erwin y Heichou, Erwin terminaba los reportes de mitad de mes, mientras que Levi y Eren miraban una película en el televisor, cuando Levi comenzó a sentirse demasiado mal, estaba mareado y sentía fuertes punzadas en su vientre:

-Mo..coso...-dijo Levi a como pudo, el dolor era bastante intenso

-¿Eh? ¿Que pasa Heichou?, el ojiverde se levantó rápidamente

-¡No..lo ves estúpido! Ve por Erwin.., -el azabache trataba de sentarse en el sillón y Eren lo miraba asustado- ¡Que te apures carajo!

Eren pegó un brinco al escuchar a Heichou y fue al estudio por Erwin:

-Señor...señor...

-¿Que pasa, Eren?, dijo el rubio mientras repasaba los informes

-Heichou...

-¿Que pasa con Levi?

-Se siente mal...le duele el vientre y no puede si quiera sentarse en el sillón

-¿Eh? Vamos, vamos...-Erwin dejó a un lado los informes y fue donde Levi- ¿Que pasa cariño?

-Ya...Agh...Ya...-Levi se quejaba mas y mas poniendo una mano en su vientre

-Bien, entonces...tenemos que ir donde Hanji...-Erwin tomaba en sus brazos a Levi para bajar hacia el auto- Eren, trae la maleta que esta en mi cuarto y llama a Hanji

-¡Entendido señor!

Erwin llevó hasta el auto a Levi quien estaba mas que inquieto y adolorido, mientras que Eren llamaba a Hanji:

-Señorita, es Heichou...No, no le duele el vientre..Humm...Ajá, en un momento llegamos.- El ojiverde colgó el móvil y subió al auto con la maleta.-Listo señor.

-¿Que te dijo?, comentó Erwin mientras encendía el auto

-Que hay que mantener a Heichou tranquilo y que...-Heichou interrumpió al ojiverde

-Con una chinga...da...¡Erwin! Va..monos...-Levi se aferraba al automóvil y Erwin aceleró llegando en poco tiempo a las oficinas, el rubio tomo en brazos a Levi que estaba a punto de desmayarse por el dolor que las contracciones le causaban, pero Erwin le hablaba mientras corría al laboratorio y Eren iba tras ellos.

Una vez q llegaron al laboratorio Hanji guío a la pareja para preparar a Levi, una vez que estuvo listo lo llevo al quirófano para anestesiarlo:

-Erwin, ten..ponte esto...-la castaña le dio una bata, botas y un gorro, todo quirúrgico- No querrás perderte el nacimiento de tus hijos..

Erwin tomo lo que la castaña le había dado y se cambió rápidamente, acto seguido ambos fueron al quirófano donde Levi ya estaba preparado al igual que el material, además de Hanji estaba un joven alto, rubio y de mirar esmeralda, si nombre era Eric y era un viejo amigo de Hanji, además de una chica pelinegra de mirar grisáceo, su nombre era Katherine, ellos ayudarían en el proceso de parto de Levi.

El azabache buscaba con la mirada a Erwin, estaba asustado, demasiado, el rubio podía mirarlo en sus ojos, además notaba como el mirar gris de su esposo de notaba cristalino y unas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, el comandante se acerco rápidamente a Levi y le tomo la mano para después besarle la frente: "Aqui estoy contigo, todo estará bien..." Le susurro el rubio suavemente:

-Bien, todo esta listo. Vamos a comenzar. -dijo Hanji mientras se ponía los guantes y llamaba a Eric y Katherine.

Levi se aferró a la mano de Erwin y Erwin le acarició la frente. Hanji comenzó con la cesárea, Erwin miraba atento y el azabache no despegaba la vista de Erwin y se aferraba cada vez mas a su mano. Pasado un rato Hanji notó a los pequeños, así que procedió a sacar a uno de ellos del vientre de su madre, lo tomó delicadamente y el llanto empezó a resonar en el quirófano, cuando Levi escucho el llanto se sobresalto y su corazón retumbaba contra su pecho mientras que Erwin apretó la mano de Levi:

-Es una niña..-dijo Hanji con una sonrisa mientras Eric se acercaba para tomarla con una sabana y la llevaba a examinar. Acto seguido, sacó al pequeño y Eric se acerco para dejar a la pequeña sobre el pecho de Rivaille y tomaba al niño para repetir la acción anterior, mientras que Hanji continuaba con el procedimiento.

Levi miró a la pequeña en su pecho y solo se quedó asi, mirándola sorprendido, se solto de la mano de Erwin quien los contemplaba, y acercó su mano para acariciarle el rostro pero para su sorpresa la pequeña tomo uno de los dedos de Rivaille y se aferro a el:

-Es...hermosa...¿No crees?, dijo Levi con una infinita ternura y un gran amor, unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- Además, se parece a ti...~ -Era una pequeña hermosa, a pesar de sus minutos de haber venido al mundo, tenia una tez clara, además podía notarse que era castaña obscura y sus ojos mantenían un tono grisáceo, tenia algunos rasgos finos de Levi..y otros un poco duros de Erwin-

-Es la mezcla perfecta entre los dos..-dijo Erwin acariciando el rostro de la pequeña- Mi pequeña Isabel..~

-¡Felicidades! Sus hijos están completamente sanos...-dijo Eric mientras se acercaba con el niño en brazos y se lo entrego a Erwin, era un niño azabache, de tez blanca y mirar azulado. Erwin lo tomo con delicadeza y lo acerco con Levi.

-Gracias...-dijo Erwin mientras lloraba a borbotones- mis niños...~ Isabel, Farlan...

Levi estaba anonadado con sus niños, Isabel aún no soltaba el dedo de Heichou y Farlan miraba con cierta curiosidad a su papá. El azabache acariciaba el rostro de su pequeña sin prestar atención a mas y Hanji terminaba de suturar a Heichou:

-Bien, Levi..¡Felicidades! Ahora estarás dos días aquí y después podrás irte a casa con tus niños..-decía Hanji quitándose los guantes para después dar ordenes y llevar a la pareja a la habitación que tenían preparada.

La habitación era espaciosa, y estaba lo mas cómoda posible, además habia un par de cunas para los pequeños:

-Debes descansar ahora, cuando despiertes te explicaré algunas cosas...¿Si? Ahora descansa Levi..~ -Hanji salió encontrándose a Eren con maleta en mano y sentado en un sofá algo preocupado- Están en el cuarto del fondo...-dijo Hanji

-Heichou...¿Esta todo bien? - contesto Eren mientras se levantaba rápidamente

-El y sus bebés están bien. Puedes ir a verlos.- dicho esto Hanji se retiró a sus deberes y Eren fue a la habitación de heichou para llamar a la puerta

-Adelante..-contestó Erwin quien estaba sentado a lado de Levi en la cama y cargaba a Farlan mientras que el azabache cargaba a Isabel

-Con permiso, capitán...-Eren entró y dejo la maleta en el suelo para quedarse ahí parado:

-Oii, mocoso...¿no piensas venir a conocer a tus hermanos?, comentó Levi mientras arruyaba a Isabel

-¿Puedo?, contestó el ojiverde con un brillo en sus ojos

-Claro que puedes, eres su hermano después de todo, ¿No?, respondió Erwin. Eren se acercó temeroso y pudo ver entre la sabana a la pequeña Isabel, se acercó mas y noto los rasgos de ambos en la pequeña.

-Isabel es realmente hermosa, se parece al comandante y Farlan...-Eren estiró el cuello para ver al pequeño que Erwin sostenía- Farlan se parece a Heichou...me pregunto si yo pudiera...-Este estiro los brazos hacia Levi para tomar a Isabel

-¡No!, estoy tratando de dormirla...¿No lo ves?, contesto el azabache mientras pegaba a él a la pequeña Isabel.

-Levi...Tranquilo. Ven Eren, Farlan esta aún despierto...

Eren se acercó a Erwin y tomo en brazos delicadamente al pequeño Farlan, quien se acurruco de inmediato en el pecho del joven titan.

-¿Huh?

-Parece que de algún modo te reconoce

-¿Usted lo cree comandante?, pregunto Eren ilusionado

-Se que así es..~

Eren se quedó con Farlan en brazos acariciándole el rostro y mimándolo un poco, cuando Erwin se giró a ver a Levi, noto que ya se había recostado y que tenía a Isabel a su lado abrazada durmiendo plácidamente al igual que él. Al ver la escena, no pudo evitarlo y tomó su móvil para capturar el momento, acto seguido pidió a Eren que fuera al penthouse y descansara ahí, de modo que si se les ofrecía algo supiera donde encontrarle, Eren acepto y dejó a Farlan en brazos de su papá para salir de las oficinas e ir al penthouse de heichou.

Cerca de tres horas después, Isabel despertaba y comenzaba a llorar, esto despertó a Erwin rápidamente y la cargo para tratar de calmarla, cosa que era inútil y a la par Farlan despertó e imitó a su hermana, Heichou despertó y noto como Erwin cargaba a Isabel, se sentó un poco en la cama aún adolorido y tomo a Farlan en brazos para calmarlo, de igual modo era inútil.

-Aquí tienen...-dijo Hanji mientras entraba con un par de biberones para entregárselos a la pareja- Creo que es obvio Rivaille, que no tienes con que amamantarlos...-Hanji comenzó a reír-

-Cállate estúpida...-dijo Levi mientras tomaba el biberón y lo acercaba a la pequeña boca de Farlan y este lo buscó con urgencia para comenzar a comer, Erwin imitó el gesto de su esposo.

-Oii, cálmate...-suspiro Hanji mientras se sentaba en la cama- Ahora, esto que les estoy dando no es otra cosa mas que una fórmula para que sus pequeños crezcan y se alimenten tal que si se les estuviera amamantando, y la tomaran el primer año de vida, pasado este tiempo tendrán que..-Levi interrumpió a la castaña.

-Si, si...después se tendrá que quitar esa alimentación y comenzar a alimentarlos con papillas y acostumbrarlos a comer de ese modo...-dijo el azabache tranquilo mientras alimentaba a su pequeño

-Así es Rivaille...mira q se nota q haz leído..~

-¿Por quien me tomas, animal?

-Bueno...¿Algo mas que debamos saber?, dijo Erwin viendo comer a su pequeña- me parece que no...Descansen...y en el cuarto de a lado hay todo lo necesario para que se ocupen de sus niños, están los biberones, ropa, pañales, cobijas, la formula, etc. De igual modo yo estaré aqui por si se les ofrece algo..

-Muchas gracias, Han...-dijo Erwin con una enorme sonrisa

-No hace falta..se ven tan bellos así...-La castaña se levantó y fue a la puerta- Muchas felicidades..~

Dicho esto la castaña salió y fue a su oficina para terminar algún papeleo con la ayuda del rubio que le acompañaba en el quirófano. Los ahora orgullosos padres terminaban de alimentar a sus críos y procedían a sacarles el aire y a arrullarles nuevamente, el matrimonio estaba mas que feliz, se sentían plenos, realizados, Levi por su parte estaba sumamente anonadado con el pequeño Farlan, quien le sonreía un poco y después bostezó para acomodarse en el pecho de mamá, el azabache volteó a ver a Erwin y lo noto completamente dormido con Isabel en sus brazos, Levi sonrío dulcemente como nunca en su vida e imitó a su esposo, recostándose con Farlan a su lado y dormir hasta la madrugada.

Los días pasaron y ahora la familia estaba ya en el penthouse, Erwin trabajaba arduamente pero esperaba ansioso la hora de comer y de salida para ver a su esposo e hijos, por otra parte Eren se había mudado ya con la familia a petición de Levi, al parecer le había tomado cariño, además de que los niños le adoraban y ayudaba a Levi con los deberes domésticos. Esto no le pareció muy buena idea a Mikasa, pero aún así lo hizo, mientras que Armin se había mudado ya con su pareja, la señorita Sasha Braus, soldado de la legión.

Levi trabajaba desde casa mientras cuidaba a sus niños, esta de sobra decir que era sumamente dedicado a ellos, los alimentaba a sus horas, salía a caminar con ellos junto con Eren, les tenia sumamente aseados y arreglados, siempre. Por las noches Erwin y Levi se turnaban para alimentarlos...y a pesar de todo el trabajo que tenían con los niños, nunca olvidaron su relación de pareja. Aunque estos encuentros eran pocos, eran sumamente intensos y pasionales: "¿No querrías tener un tercer hijo...?", comentaba Erwin, eso hacia enojar a Levi pero al mismo tiempo le hacia ilusión: "Les toca el biberón a los niños, Smith...mas te vale que no te acomodes en la cama..." Comentaba Levi para evadir el tema.

Pasado el tiempo, los pequeños tenían ya 11 meses, eran sumamente hermosos y muy apegados a sus padres y hermano. Era de mañana y desayunaban todos juntos, Erwin termino y se acercó a despedirse de los niños y esposo, el pequeño Farlan se aferró al cuello de la camisa de papá y lo miro con curiosidad y una sonrisa:

-P...p...pa...-balbuceaba un poco

-Dime mi amor..-contestaba Erwin mientras le acariciaba el rostro

-Pa...pá...-completo Farlan seguida de una sonrisa

-¿Huh?, dijo el rubio sorprendido- ¿Escuche bien, Farlan?

-¡Papá!, repitió el pequeño mientras se acomodaba en su pecho. Esto hizo que los ojos de Erwin se llenaran de lágrimas

-¿Escuchaste Levi? ¡Me llamó papá!...Eren, ¿Tu escuchaste?

-¡Que emoción comandante!, dijo Eren con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos

-Sus primeras palabras...esperaba que dijeran "titán" o q le dijeran a Eren "mocoso de mierda"- dijo Levi mientras cargaba a Isabel

-¿Como dices eso Levi?, replico Erwin aún emocionado

-M...ma...-Isabel balbuceaba también

-¿Huh?

-Ma...má...

-Espera...¿Que?, Levi abrió los ojos de par en par

-¡Mamá!, dijo Isabel un poco temerosa y vio a Eren fijamente- E...Ere...

-¡Heichou! Le llamo mamá y...me pregunto que mas querrá decir...-dijo el ojiverde

-E...re...n...Eren..., completo la pequeña

-¡Heichou! ¡Dijo mi nombre!, decía el ojiverde emocionado mientras que Levi solo abrazo a su pequeña y le besó la frente

-Muy bien mi niña...muy bien...-dijo Levi mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla..

Esa fue la mejor mañana que pudieron haber pasado.

 **20 de diciembre de 2020**

Cumpleaños número 5 de Isabel y Farlan, habían crecido bastante. Isabel era una hermosa niña y Farlan un muy apuesto pequeño, eran educados y ordenados, siempre obedeciendo a su madre y siendo cariñosos con ella, mientras que con su hermano eran traviesos y alegres al igual que con su padre.

-Erwin...tenemos que explicarles nuestra relación...-decía Levi mientras lavaba los platos de la cena y los niños jugaban en su cuarto con Eren

-Pero...no hace falta, cariño...-replicó Erwin

-Vamos Erwin, ya entraron al colegio...empezaran a preguntar, deben saberlo, ¿No crees? Además, no quiero que en la escuela los molesten..

-Amor, los tiempos han cambiado demasiado...eso ya no ocurre pero..esta bien, hablemos con ellos antes de que vayan a dormir, ¿Si?

Levi acepto y fue a sentarse en el regazo de Erwin para besarlo dulcemente:

-Te amo...¿Lo Sabes?

-Claro que lo se...yo te amo aún mas...

El matrimonio fue al cuarto de los niños y pidieron a Eren que se retirara a descansar, este asintió, se despidió de sus hermanos y fue a su cuarto:

-Mis niños, queremos hablar con ustedes..-dijo Erwin mientras cargaba a Farlan y lo sentaba en la cama mientras que Levi hacia lo mismo con Isabel

-¿Que pasa papá?, dijo Isabel curiosa

-Bien, saben que hay personas con diferentes gustos...A algunos les gusta el pescado, a otros la carne...es decir, a todos les gustan cosas diferentes que a los demás y no por eso quiere decir que esta mal, ¿Verdad?

-No, mamá nos ha enseñado a ser respetuosos..-dijo Farlan orgulloso

-Muy bien, entonces...a mi...no...no me gustan las chicas, ¿si? Mi gusto es diferente..

-¡A ti te gusta mamá!, lo sabemos papá...-contesto Isabel con una sonrisa

-Asi es...y eso no es malo..¿Si? Mi preferencia es diferente...¿Sabe como se llama eso?, pregunto Erwin

-Si papá, lo sabemos...-comentó Farlan seguro- Se llama amor...

-¿Eh?, Erwin se sobresalto

-Si...tu amas a mamá...lo notamos, notamos como lo miras y eres con él asi que si..se llama amor...¿Verdad mamá? ¿Verdad que amas a papá?, preguntó Isabel a Levi

-Lo amo con la vida, pequeña...-dijo Levi mientras besaba la frente de la niña...-Bien, es hora que vayan a dormir sino quieren que Mikasa les venga a regañar...

-¡no! ¡Mikasa no!- ambos pequeños se despidieron de sus padres y recostaron quedándose dormidos rápidamente, después de eso el matrimonio fue a su habitación.

No hacia falta mas explicaciones...ellos se amaban, a pesar de todas las dificultades, problemas, confrontaciones...Ahora eran una familia, la familia que Erwin siempre soñó...Levi estaba cambiándose y Erwin se levantó y lo abrazo por la cintura:

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado...Te amo Levi..

-Tu eres el hombre de mi vida, Erwin...Gracias por darme a esta bella familia...Gracias por todo, por ser un buen padre y un excelente esposo...

-Y tu...gracias por ser mi amigo, mi amante, mi complemento, mi esposo, el padre de mis hijos...gracias por ser _la madre más fuerte de la humanidad_...


End file.
